


Confessions

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Scientist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You have been friends with Barry since you met in him in Anatomy class. You have the same job, same interests, and same goals. However, lately, he seems to be missing. Well, it was good for you. He never liked it when you researched the Flash.





	Confessions

Everyone knows the feeling when your crush likes someone else. It sucks. However, no one knew the feeling better than you did. You see, not only was the guy in love with someone else, you and he were close. The two of you went to college together and managed to get the same job as he did. Because you were friends, it was natural that Barry talked about his crush to you. 

“Hey, (Y/n).” Speak of the devil. Barry Allen walked in with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face.

Your shoulders slumped. You turned away from him and greeted, “Hey, Barry. You’re a little too happy for someone in a police station.”

He sighed. “Nah, I was just out with Iris.”

You clenched your fist. Iris. Always Iris. That’s probably why he’s been disappearing so much lately. “Ah, so, that’s why you seem so… cheerful.” You smiled a little. You shook your head. You needed to work. To be honest, it wasn’t actually work. You had a little interest in the Flash, a mysterious superhero. You see, biology is practically your life. So, if there is such thing as a man who can run on the side of a building without harming the glass, you had to ask questions.

Was his DNA altered? Were his cells evolved in a way that it could generate ATP at an astonishing rate? Maybe he was something else entirely, allowing him to have a different energy source! You never really thought of the alien possibility, but it could happen. 

Anyway, in that moment, you were examining blood from a crime scene. However, after examining the cells, you knew it was not from a criminal, but from the Flash. 

“Hey, (Y/n), what are you working on?”

“Nothing,” you shrugged. You turned around slowly. You quickly disposed of the files behind you. 

The only problem about studying the Flash was that you had to hide it from Barry. Whenever you mentioned the Flash to him, he always shied away from the topic, telling you not to get so involved in popular superstition. To be honest, you really hated it. If he could be ok with Iris writing newspaper articles about the Flash, why couldn’t he be ok with you studying the superhero?

Barry went up to you and held out his hand.

You protested, “I’m not working on anything!”

Your friend tilted his head. “(Y/n)…”

You shook your head. “I’m still not working on anything.”

Barry just continued staring at you with a small smile on his lips.

You tried your best not to get distracted. But how could you not? Your crush was standing mere inches away from you and wouldn’t stop staring!

You broke.

You handed over the files you’ve recovered from the Flash’s blood. Your eyes drifted to the floor, waiting for his reaction.

“(Y/n),” Barry whined.

“Before you say anything, Barry, you must admit that the Flash is truly remarkable!” You stepped passed him. “We both know biology pretty well. Someone like the Flash existing is miraculous. What kind of cells does he have? Does he run on another energy molecule unknown to humanity. Maybe he’s an evolved form of Homo Sapien! There are so many possibilities, Barry!” You smiled and turned around, hoping that you’ve convinced him.

“(Y/n)-”

“Barry! If I could find out what makes his cells so fast, maybe, just maybe, we could apply it to health! I’m sure with the ability to produce such energy in short increments of time may also apply to antibodies, regeneration.”

“(Y/n), Iris got too involved with the Flash and look at what happened.” His voice was just a tad louder than a whisper was. “She keeps on getting caught up in all of the dangers of this town. I can’t let that happen to you.”

You sighed. “That’s sweet and all, Barry. Really. But-”

“(Y/n), you don’t understand. People here get hurt. You cannot be one of them!”

You were getting tired of this. You thought that he would support you. Out of all people, he should support you! Why couldn’t he just understand that this was something you wanted to do? You crossed your arms. “I can take care of myself, Barry.” You sighed. “Look, this is something I wanna research. If you don’t like it, then that’s your problem.”

Barry placed the files down and ran his hands through his hair. He clasped his hand together, moving his head. His hands were shaking.

You sighed. He was definitely frustrated with you. 

“You don’t understand, (Y/n). There are me-many things you don’t understand.” He strode over to you and held your hands. “You have to trust me on this.”

You gasped when his hands touched yours. You wanted to pull away, to showcase how serious you were about this. His hands were so warm and comforting. You shook your head. “Trust you, Barry?” You clenched your jaw. “Barry, ever since you’ve been struck by lightning and found out your precious Iris had a boyfriend, you’ve abandoned me on the job! I’ve slaved here while you’re out. In fact, Barry what happened to last Monday?”

“Last Monday?” He groaned. Barry released your hands. He rested his fist against his lips. “I missed Movie Monday,” he mumbled. “(Y/n), I am so so sorry.”

You shook your head. “Where were you?”

Barry stared at the ground. He didn’t want to tell you. How could he tell you? He knew you would freak out, maybe squeal, but you knowing his secret meant you being in danger. He didn’t want you dragged into everything. Barry could never live with himself if you got hurt because of him.

The silence was killing you. You couldn’t take it. He supported Iris on everything. Why couldn’t he support you? Not only that, but after this conversation, it was painstakingly obvious that he was lying to you. Why would he lie to you? What was he keeping from you that was so important? What kind of secret would he keep from you?

You’ve had enough. “I’m taking the day off,” you mumbled. You grabbed your things and trudged to the exit. 

Suddenly, you bumped into something. You looked up and gasped. It was Barry. You turned your head. He was just over there. How was he near you? And without any sound? you shook your head. “Get out of my way, Barry.”

“Remember that S.T.A.R Labs sweater I gave you?”

“Yeah. I do-”

“It’s still in your closet, right?”

“Yes. Barry-”

In a flash, Barry was gone and back with the S.T.A.R. Labs sweater in his hand. 

You gasped, covering your mouth with your hand. Barry Allen was the Flash. He was the one saving all of those people. Barry was late and absent all the time because he was running up and down the streets helping others. See, that is one of the many qualities you love about Barry Allen. No matter how busy he was, he always tried his best to help everyone.

Barry dropped the sweater, letting it fall to the ground. he grasped your shoulders and asked, “Are you mad? I am so sorry I kept this from-”

You leaped onto Barry, hugging him so tight. “You are amazing, Barry Allen!” You squealed. “I can’t believe this.” You pulled away from him. “You are so caring and genuine and thoughtful. Even with your powers, you never use it for your personal gain! Oh gosh! See, this is why I love you!” You froze. Blood rushed to your cheeks. What have you done? You avert your eyes away from your friend. Well, that might not be so anymore.

“What did you say?” Barry asked.

You clenched your jaw. You just had to open your big mouth. having nothing to lose, “I love you, Barry.” You couldn’t look at him. Tears brimmed at your eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Arms wrapped around you. Barry laughed. He lifted you up and spun you around once. When he put you down, you questioned him, “What are you doing?”

“Celebrating. My crush of six years likes me back.” He wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

“What about Iris?”

“Iris is my best friend. I admit, I might have had a crush on her, but when I met you in Anatomy, Iris was out of my mind. You, (Y/n), I love you.” The superhero brushed the hair away from your face and kissed your forehead. He looked down at you and smiled. “I love you, too, (Y/n).”

You closed your eyes, enjoying the feeling. Barry Allen loves you. You kissed him on the cheek. You giggled. “So, you wanna repay me for standing me up on Movie Monday?”

He beamed. “Most definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, confessions are the hardest to write, but its always worth it in the end. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Thank you so much!


End file.
